Many manufacturing operations (e.g. the manufacture of aircraft) require the drilling of a large number of holes in varying sizes. Drill bits are used until they become dull and then they are resharpened. In a typical aircraft manufacturing plant, it is necessary to resharpen an extremely large number of drill bits each week. By way of example, approximately fifty thousand drill bits are resharpened each week by The Boeing Company in a facility in Auburn, Wash.
The used drill bits are cleaned and sorted before being resharpened. In the past, the sorting operation has been a manual process requiring a number of people (e.g. eight) to perform rough sorting and final sorting activities. In the manual process, cleaned drill bits are deposited onto a conveyor which moves past two or three people who manually remove the drill bits from the conveyor and separate them into rough sort catagories (e.g. twenty to twenty-five catagories). The drill bits are then hand carried to final sort areas where additional personnel (e.g. five to six people) manually identify and place the drill bits into species bins. In the aforementioned Auburn facility of the Boeing Company, the drill bits to be sorted comprise over six hundred types or species.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a mechanised delivery of articles, such as drill bits, to species bins, and an arrangement of the species bins which places a quite large number of species bins within a small amount of floor space.